dancer
by jiemae
Summary: They knew she was strange but had no idea as to why, and didn't really care. For all intents and purposes, she was much like any of the other prodigies that had come before her—smart, cunning, and talented in especially one thing; dancing. [OC!Self Insert]
1. prod·i·gy — Rin

**A/N:** Decided I would try something entirely different from the usual SI/OCs, and instead have the story be told completely from the perspective of outsiders instead of the person who is, without a doubt, reborn from another world. Basically, this is my wish-fulfillment story and lacks realness and the touch of drama I usually inflict on my characters. Also why these chapters will be super short. In short, this is my shit fic, please check out my other SIs for the real deal.

* * *

 _ **I do not edit until story completion.**_

* * *

 **dancer**

* * *

 _ **chapter one**_

* * *

prod·i·gy

(n.)

* * *

As Rin Nohara knew it, Yuko Morino grew up surrounded by people of all sorts, in a family home that wanted only the best out of her, but demanded more out of her than she could give out. From time to time, as Rin had heard, her parents would be quick to anger when faced with her ineptitude. As Yuko would later say, they were not above physical abuse to get her to do what they wanted, even going so far as to starve her out. It seemed to get especially hard for Yuko, although the full story had yet to ever get out, when she had first announced that she didn't want to take the family tea house as her own.

Yuko was meant to live a respectable life as a simple mere citizen of Konoha, meant to be quiet and serve customers until her knees went sore each night—meant to dance until her legs gave out if her parents demanded it of her.

It was why they had paid for her dance lessons after all, or at least that's what was rumored.

She was especially pretty, and so many naturally flocked to her, but she was also very harsh (perhaps misunderstood, Rin thought) so many naturally left her after a short time, perhaps even moments after they'd laid eyes on her. Yuko seemed to always cause a certain level of mayhem everywhere she went, which was probably why it became the talk of the village when that very special dancer decided to join the Academy.

People had been upset—

" _How could they have let their daughter go out like that when there's a war coming?"_

" _You know how their daughter was though; she has a terrible temperament. Always so angry!"_

" _How selfish of that brat! Leaving her family without an heir."_

—but it hadn't been their choice to make.

It had been Yuko's, who despite having spent most of her life in dance classes and learning the ways of making tea and the many ceremonial rules that went with it, had wanted to join kunoichi classes as soon as she had turned nine. Which had been around the time Rin had joined the school as well, although they'd never shared any classes and soon it would be a moot point; Yuko would far exceed all of their expectations within the year.

The rumors around her flew _everywhere_ , it was all Rin could hear be talked about for months.

She hadn't known why it was such a big deal though, especially as she watched her senpai plow through the school books as if they were like learning simple kana. It was clear to see that she _deserved_ to be there, with all the hard effort Yuko put in. But apparently, as was explained to Rin later, Yuko had cut ties with her family completely, even going so far as to file for the Orphan's Stipend, living on her own in the lousiest side of town. Which was evidently not so much a good idea when it came to what was socially acceptable.

Yuko, although Rin hadn't had the awareness at the time to know it, was breaking the rules that had never been directly stated as she broke out of her rank in life and sought for something _more_.

At first, when Rin had been going through her own school work, she'd never paid the most attention to Yuko, who seemed to like being on her own. But then later, when Yuko began to pop back up on everyone's radar, Rin _had_ to be pay attention.

Because it seemed to be the birth of a miraculous prodigy.

Skipping two years ahead of where they had placed in her in a single exam meant to briefly test her, Yuko had nearly killed the chūnin who had sparred with her when it came to the taijutsu section. Like a whispered about legend, Yuko's name became likened with the word 'prodigy'.

(Only later would Rin get the full story; she hadn't actually almost killed them, she had merely knocked them out very quickly and had managed to deceive them with quick actions that had stunned the over viewers. Rin thought this just made her senpai look all the cooler in her eyes, favoring the simplicity instead of the overdrawn stories that people had made up.)

Rin thought that might have been the time where everything began to _change_.

More kids were passing the chūnin exams, the death rates rising as quickly as an ocean tide. Even Yuko, after little less than two years at the Academy, had graduated to become apprenticed with a jōnin sensei. Her name, in that timeframe, had slowly died out to whispers as more pressing matters came up.

Like how Konoha had officially announced their participation in the fighting that was taking place across the mass of their country. Rin had grown up used to the idea of war; she had grown up discussing it at length with her parents and why she needed to stay. They were civilians turned shinobi after all and they didn't want her in their lifestyle the more they realized what was going on.

But she could not live with herself if she didn't give back to her village.

More importantly, she could not live…not live knowing she could have been involved and done something better with her life.

At her vehemence, they settled with her looking into the medical profession instead—"It'll keep you safe, Rin-chan"—and much to all of their surprise, Rin was very fond of iryo-ninjutsu. It allowed her to apply her ability to study and seemed to be a special in the way that people with smaller reserves could use it more effectively. It her think the ground was leveled just a bit more because of that. But more than that, it would have meant she would need to work her body more than she was used to.

Still, despite that small detail, Rin couldn't wait until she was ten to finally begin working with chakra, instead of the knives and needles her after-school teacher wanted her to use in the meantime. Although, it certainly _was_ helpful. Her hands had grown accustomed to staying still, and were fast with needles as she learned to complete stitches as quickly as possible.

Rin would later be pleased by how much Yuko praised her for them.

But more importantly, she never would have expected that this person would be the one to save her when she had been so sure she would die. Even more so, every time Yuko showed up it almost felt like a heaven sent, especially when she had showed up to save Obito that day at Kanabi Bridge.

Almost like…she could tell the future.

* * *

 **prod–i–gy: end**

* * *

 **to be updated:** whenever i feel like it


	2. con·fi·dant — Obito

**A/N:** I should probably mention that a bit of this narrative is non-chronological but the chapters themselves _are_. Not exactly flashback shit, but kind of is. Basically; we are at point C, but the characters themselves will be thinking of how they got through point A and B. Yeh.

I might have overdone it on the italics in this chappie but we can all kind of agree that Obito is an expressive boy? Right?

* * *

 **dancer**

* * *

 _ **chapter two**_

* * *

con·fi·dant

(n.)

* * *

Yuko was annoying in the way that she liked to hound Obito for things that didn't even matter.

Like now, as she stared down at him like they were ten again. They weren't. They were _twenty-three._ But she didn't take that into consideration, _did she?_ No, she treated him like she was his mother or something, and he was some dorky kid like in the past. Yet he had _changed_ , even she could admit to that! He was so much cooler now.

Especially now that he had three little genin to look up at him as if he were some sort of _god_. Man, if only she wasn't always so… _serious_. Just like Kakashi—the two were practically _made_ for each other! Not that he was complaining about that, it gave him more of a chance with Rin anyway. The only real problem was that they danced around the fact that they were _obviously_ into each other, acting as if everyone around them was too stupid to figure it out.

Yuko and Kakashi sure were weird.

She snapped her fingers in front of him, abruptly drawing him from his thoughts as he scowled up at her, "What did I do this time!?"

"Don't even get me started," Yuko started, inhaling a quick, angry breath before continuing, "because if you do, you will immediately find out that I don't mess around. I don't forgive, and I do _not_ forget."

Obito shied away from her even when knowing that she wouldn't hurt him—Yuko was almost strange in the way that she would never fight against him. Getting a spar out of her was like finding the hidden mysterious of the world; impossible and better left to other people with more interest in it.

"Come on, Yuko-chan," Obito started, drawing his lips out into a pout, "I don't even know what you're going off about here. At least throw me a bone!"

"You _know_ what you did," she maintained with a sniff before lifting up a piece of paper written in his messy handwriting. Squinting over it, he paled when he recognized it for what it was.

 _Oh yeah,_ that.

"I was a joke! Not anything serious, promise! Kakashi wouldn't even think anything of it, my genjutsu was a weak one."

"I don't care if it was because of a joke. Other people see this and think that I like Kakashi!" Yuko grounded out, voice raising up into a whine. Obito looked around himself as he felt a bead of sweat slip down his face. Oh, man, oh man. How was he gonna get out of this situation? She'd maul him to death at this point.

Yuko was not the type of person to _whine_ ; she yelled, shouted, and groaned but she never let herself retreat into a grown that she often criticized as being a sign of weakness. But there her voice was, rising up a few octaves at the end, her words blending amongst each other like her arguments were getting weaker and weaker the more she spoke.

Oh yeah, she _definitely_ had the hots for that bastard.

Obito desperately looked around himself, searching for a means of escape after being forced to look upon the dumbass love letter he'd written on the behalf of Yuko when he was a tad bit too drunk to think straight. Now he was regretting trying to impress Rin with his ability to hold his liquor—which he obviously couldn't and only showed proof on how he was an _idiot_.

"I don't think it's _that_ bad," Obito murmured, taking a never step back as she merely followed after him.

"My _mother_ ," she started, rolling her eyes, " _my mother_! She asked me if I was seeing Kakashi without letting her know. You, of all people, should know what that means!"

Yes, he knew—kind of.

Usually when Yuko went on about her parents it was when she was under the influence and eventually would be dragged away by Kakashi. Obito always felt a little bit uncomfortable when she did it; when she talked about the somewhat abusive relationship she had with her parents when she was younger, mixed with talk about how her parents had changed, that her uncle had talked to them about her occupation and cleared up the misunderstanding.

Obito thought he must have been uncomfortable for the pure reason, well, the only reason was that he thought that _he_ , and of course his teammates and her own, were her family. A much bigger and happier one.

Although he'd only gotten close with her after she'd saved his life, and eventually Rin's, well, Obito _talked_ with Yuko. Like, he actually managed to share things that he had kept to himself for most of his life. She would let him into her apartment and make him tea, then she'd smile over at him and would let him talk while she _actually listened._

But that didn't change the fact that Yuko was a pretty crazy person—she got angry over stupidest stuff. Like Kakashi and her mom, who didn't even deserve to be around Yuko. She was crazy in the way that she always forgave them, her parents, like they hadn't completely scarred her for life. It made him feel bad every single time she talked about them.

He just wanted Yuko to be happy like he was.

Obito found himself sighing and slumping forward as he looked up at her with a glum expression, "Sorry, you can kick my ass if it makes you feel better."

Seeming to sense the change in him, Yuko calmed down and instead gave him a small, weak smile, "I bet you were drunk, weren't you?"

" _Smashed_ ," Obito admitted, tone turning extravagant, "I suffer for the woman I love."

Yuko's grin widened at that as she softly rubbed her knuckles across his arm, "You're dumb."

"Not as dumb as you are!" Obito shouted with a laugh, and of course it was a legendary battle that broke out in a not-so-quiet morning spent inside his apartment.

He really needed to find better locks for his room, this _could not_ keep happening.


End file.
